


Adrian Harris Hates Stiles Stilinski

by siltoile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siltoile/pseuds/siltoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't even his real name!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrian Harris Hates Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> Because not everybody hated Mr. Harris!

Stilinski.  
  
Stiles Stilinski.  
  
That's not even his name! He continually uses a ridiculous nickname instead! No one in their right mind would ever name their kid Stiles! Of course, I know it isn't his real name, but why pick a name that people can't pronounce for a child?  
  
It's irrelevant that it was his maternal grandfather's name.  
  
His name evokes all sorts of trouble. Even if his father is the sheriff.  
  
Oh God, the sheriff. His entire handling of me during the murders was absolutely rude. And then I have to see his son everyday? Who doesn't pay the slightest bit of attention in my class? Who insists on talking out of line? No thank you.  
  
Regardless, him and his friend, McCall, sit and blabber the whole hour about nonsense!  
  
Being attractive to gay guys! As if it would matter whether he was or was not attractive to gay guys!  
  
Lydia Martin and Allison Argent! Both young ladies are more pre-occupied by other people and things than him! Sadly, Miss Argent is infatuated with his buddy, McCall.  
  
Werewolves! Like he should really be involved with any of the werewolves in town. What would a snot-nosed kid know about werewolves? Nothing, that's what! There is not a single thing that kid would want to know about werewolves!  
  
It's ridiculous!  
  
He tries to act all tough because he hangs around werewolves all the time. All, "Hey! Look at me and look how badass I am for being best friends with a werewolf! I even talk to the alpha, Derek Hale, occasionally! I'm so cool! Hur, hur, hur!"  
  
Yes, because it's so cool to run headlong into danger when a deranged alpha comes to town. Or when a kanima shows up to eliminate people and nearly hospitalizes him. Or when an alpha pack swings into town and he somehow ends up in the middle of it. Or when a darach is killing off their sacrifices and he feels the need to figure it out.  
  
It's not his problem! That's why his dad is the sheriff! So he doesn't have to do these dangerous things!  
  
So he doesn't accidentally leave his father all alone in a big house with no one to talk to.  
  
So his sweet mother doesn't look down from heaven and see her baby boy being mutilated by God knows what.  
  
So he can just be a regular kid who talks to much in my class.  
  
Why did he, Stiles Stilinski, have to be involved in this supernatural drama in Beacon Hills?  
  
Of all the teenagers, why him?

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, I will fight you over Harris.


End file.
